The Pass
by trhlzgal15
Summary: Caje and Kirby are late getting back from a 24-hour pass and Saunders and the rest of the squad must find them.


Sergeant Saunders was angry. Furious was probably the better word. Kirby had gone AWOL. Again. But this time, Caje was with him. The two had been on a 24-hour pass to Le Pontet the day before and were now three hours late getting back. He was not too surprised by Kirby, but Caje? Dependable was the word that described the scout. Until today, and Saunders was mad.

Having covered their absence as long as he could, Saunders set out for Lt. Hanley's tent. When he reached the opening, Hanley stepped out.

"Saunders, are Caje and Kirby back yet? I've got a mission for you three at 1500 hours."

"No, sir, they are not," Saunders replied, anger evident in his voice. "Permission to go get them, sir."

"Permission granted, Sergeant," Hanley responded. "Be back here at 1430 for briefing."

"Yes sir," Saunders said as he left.

He hailed a jeep and when the driver said he was on his way to Le Pontet, Saunders got in.

They reached the town 45 minutes later, and thanking the driver, he got out and headed for the two places he thought them most likely to be. A small rundown hotel was his first stop. Saunders walked in and saw a sleeping man behind the desk.

He rang the little bell and the man jerked awake. "Oui, monsieur?"

"Uh, English. You speak English?" Saunders asked.

"Oh yes, monsieur. Forgive me. What may I do for you?"

"I'm looking for two buddies of mine. One speaks French and they should have come in last night. LeMay and Kirby."

"I will check my book," the Frenchman said formally, leafing through some pages. "Ahh, LeMay and Kirby. These men came in at one this morning and left this morning at eight."

Worry immediately replaced Saunders' anger as he left the hotel.

Kirby and Caje were not happy. Their 24-hour pass had been refreshing, but they were now sitting in a jeep with two flat tires and only one spare. The situation would probably not have been as bad if they were on the main road, but Kirby had sworn he had found a shortcut on the map. He had said it would save them 30 minutes and since they were running late, Caje had been easily persuaded. Two hours later, Kirby, who was driving, finally conceded they were lost. Then two loud bangs later the tires were flat - with no air at all.

"This is all your fault, Kirby," Caje muttered, looking around at their surroundings, which included trees. And more trees.

"You're the ape that listened to me," Kirby shot back. "An' you're the one who stayed in the shower for an hour this mornin'. What does a MAN do in the shower for a whole hour, Caje?" He paused as Caje started to answer. "No!" Kirby shouted. "Do not answer that! I mean, c'mon Caje. Whaddya..."

"Shut up, Kirby," Caje interrupted angrily. Calmer, he said, "Let's get at least one of these tires changed, okay?"

They got out and hurriedly changed the tire. As they finished ten minutes later, it began raining. Even in the thick woods, they were soaked in seconds.

"Kirby, do you have any idea where we are?" Caje asked, frustrated, rain dripping off his helmet.

"You're the scout, Caje," Kirby pointed out. "Hey," he said, brightening. "Maybe it'll drive since there's only one flat now."

"Or maybe we should just walk outa here. I've had about enough of your ideas."

"Oh, c'mon Caje," Kirby pleaded. "Let's try it. What've we got ta lose?"

"Nothing but our lives, Kirby," Caje responded dramatically. "That's all."

Kirby rolled his eyes, but smiled triumphantly as Caje joined him in the jeep. He started the car, and they drove off. Immediately the jeep began to bounce crazily, but it kept going.

"Hey-Ey, dis...Uh Ain't BaAd," Kirby stuttered, his voice bouncing with the jeep.

Caje gave him a withering look. "Slow DOWN, Kirby!" he shouted. "My head is coming loose."

Kirby grinned as they bounced down the road, until the jeep jumped particularly high and landed with a bone-jarring jolt.

Kirby winced as his arm hit the side of the car and Caje groaned, his knee banging against his door.

"Kirby," Caje said with forced patience. "Stop. The car. Now."

"Okay, okay. Hold on a minute." He pressed down on the brake, but nothing happened. "Oh dang, Caje. It won't stop. The brakes is out!"

A curve in the road was coming up and Caje shouted a warning. Kirby tried his best to turn, but the car was going too fast. He swerved to avoid a large tree, but three more were in his path. A loud collision followed as Kirby and Caje were thrown from the vehicle.

Saunders hitched another ride to camp, hoping that his men were there. But when he reached Hanley's tent, the Lieutenant said they still had not returned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Lieutenant," Saunders said. "I'd like to go look for them, sir."

"I'm sorry, Saunders," Hanley replied. "But I've got a recon mission for you in three hours. With those two gone, I need Littlejohn and Billy to go."

"Can I have the three hours then? I'll be back by 1430."

Hanley thought for a minute, then nodded. "Alright, take somebody with you. Just be back here. You can take the jeep."

"Yessir." Saunders saluted casually as he left.

He walked down to where his squad was. "Hey, Billy, Doc," he called. "Come here a minute."

They walked over to him. "What's up, Sarge?" Billy asked.

"Kirby and Caje are missing and the Lieutenant said we could have a few hours to look for them. I need one of you to come with me."

"I'll go, Sarge," Doc said. "But how do ya know they ain't just goofin' off in that town?"

"I'll go too," Billy put in.

"You sure, Billy? You might have to go out with me later."

"Oh sure, Sarge."

They started towards Hanley's jeep and Saunders answered Doc's question. "I know, Doc, because they left Le Pontet a t 0800. It's only woods between here and there and the few times Caje has been late getting back from a pass, he's had a really good reason. Besides, I've got a bad feeling."

Doc sobered. "Oh, ok, Sarge," he said as he climbed into the jeep and Billy got in the driver's seat. "Where we lookin' first?"

"I thought we'd look along the road for any turnoffs or some sign of them," Saunders replied. "Let's go, Billy."

*Am I dead?* Kirby wondered, opening his eyes. Rain dripped on his head and all he could see was the steering wheel. His head throbbed, and he reached up and felt it. His hand came away sticky with blood. "Dang," he said softly, and suddenly he remembered he had not been alone. "Caje," he whispered, fearing the worst. A groan from the other side of the jeep reassured him. "Hey, Caje? You awake?"

"Kirby?" Caje finally said after a moment's pause. "What...happened?"

"Uh," Kirby said slowly. "I'm not real sure. I guess we kinda crashed." Feeling a bit guilty about where his own reckless driving had landed them, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Caje didn't answer right away, but a minute later he said, "My leg is stuck. I tried, but I can't get it out."

Kirby tried to slither out from under the jeep, but his boot was wedged into the ground under the car. "Where are ya exactly, Caje?" he asked as he tried to work his foot out. "I'm in the front under the steerin' wheel."

"Somewhere in the back, I think," Caje replied, somewhat shakily.

"Hold on. I'm comin', but my boot's caught," Kirby said. He gave it a jerk, and his foot finally came free. He didn't feel much pain since it was numb from being stuck so long, but he knew it was sprained badly. He crawled out without much trouble, but when he stood, pain shot all the way up his leg. Ignoring it, he limped around the jeep to Caje. A little pool of blood had formed in the mud around Caje's trapped leg. His face was twisted in pain that Kirby knew he was trying his best not to show.

"Okay, Caje. I'm gonna try ta get this offa you," Kirby said, with more confidence than he felt.

"Get a big branch...tree limb...wedge it under...an' I'll slide out."

Kirby nodded. He looked around for several minutes before he finally found a suitable branch. He got it under the car and Caje gritted his teeth as Kirby pushed down on the limb. The jeep slowly raised and Caje managed to slide himself clear of it and collapsed against the tree behind him. Kirby set the car down and knelt by his friend, whose eyes were closed.

"Caje?" he said softly, seeing him breathing heavily. "You alright?"

"I-I think it's broken, Kirby. I'll be okay, just gimme a minute."

Kirby looked down at Caje's leg and saw a large area on his pants growing darker with blood just above his knee. Kirby fumbled in his belt and pockets for a bandage, but only found a clean pair of socks he had stuffed in there earlier. Realizing he had left his bandages in the Le Pontet, he took off his soaked shirt and undershirt. He quickly put the shirt back on and tore the undershirt into wide strips. Ripping Caje's pant leg open, he placed one of the socks on the deep gash above his knee. He tied it in place with one of the strips, then went to find two straight and sturdy tree limbs.

"I'm gonna hafta straight en your leg out a little, Caje, so I can get this splint on."

Caje nodded. "Go 'head."

Kirby carefully straightened Caje's leg out and placed the branches on either side of it. Caje winced in pain, but didn't cry out. Kirby tied them in place with the strips of his undershirt and then reached in his pocket for two cigarettes that were amazingly dry. He lit them and handed one to Caje. Nodding his thanks, Caje looked at Kirby. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Kirby! You've got blood all over your face."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I forgot about it. Don't hurt none," he lied.

Caje looked doubtful, but didn't press. "Well at least clean some of the blood off. You look awful."

Kirby reached into his pocket and took out the few remaining strips of his undershirt. He wiped it gingerly, wincing the whole time.

"Let me see that," Caje offered, taking the makeshift rag.

"Ow!" Kirby yelped as Caje pressed on the cut.

"It's still bleeding, Kirby, and it's deep. Sit still. Do ya have another one?"

Kirby gave him the last strip and Caje tied it around his head. "There," he said. "You look a little better. Sort of."

"You're not lookin' too stately yourself," Kirby retorted.

"Kirby, do you know what stately means?" Caje asked, smiling a little.

"Well sure I do. It means...It means...Aw heck, Caje, what does it matter? What're we gonna do now?"

"I guess we should start walkin'."

"How you gonna do that, Caje?"

Suddenly, a sound behind them made them freeze.

"Hands up, Americans," an accented voice said. "You are surrounded."

Kirby instinctively dove for his BAR, but a shot whizzed by his ear.

"Hands UP!"

Kirby muttered under his breath as he moved back to help a struggling Caje to his feet. The Frenchman then leaned against the tree for support.

"I thought we were behind our lines," Kirby whispered. "What are they doing here?"

"You are in German territory, idiot American," the German said, coming out of the woods. He was followed by five more Kraut soldiers. "What are you your names?" he asked.

"Kirby, William G. Private. Serial number 3465432."

"LeMay. Paul. Private First Class. Serial number 3752498."

"What are you doing out here?" the captain questioned.

"Just out for a stroll," Kirby answered, smugly.

"Oh, we have a sense of humor, do we? I believe that will be remedied shortly."

"Anything, Sarge?" Billy asked as they drove along the road. They were almost back to Le Pontet and had found no sign of the missing soldiers.

"Hey, hold up Billy," Doc said. "Sarge, look. There's a little turnoff here on the path 'bout as wide as a jeep. Looks like some tire tracks, too."

They got out and Saunders looked closely at them. "Look fresh," he said thoughtfully and looked at his watch. "We've got almost two hours. C'mon."

The German captain approached the two prisoners and ordered his men to search the Americans. They patted Caje down first and then Kirby. When they found a pack of cigarettes on each of them, they exchanged joyful remarks.

One of the Germans, who was called Hans by the others, grabbed Kirby's arm and tried to pull the gold chain from his wrist.

"Oh no ya don't, Fritzy," Kirby shouted, yanking his arm away and sending a fist flying into the face of the German. Caje tried to join in, but was restrained by his leg and a Kraut. Kirby fought bravely, until a shot was fired and hit his left arm. He fell clutching his arm and Hans stood over him grinning. He knelt down beside him and unhooked the gold chain from Kirby's wrist, then stood as the captain spoke.

"Well, Americans, I hope you have now learned your lesson," the captain said. "Now get up, Private Kirby, I believe it was, and help your friend here walk."

"He can't walk," Kirby protested. "His legs busted an' he needs a litter."

"You will help him walk," the captain repeated firmly.

"It's alright, Kirby," Caje said. "I'll make it."

Caje got to his feet slowly, and leaned heavily on Kirby.

"Let's go," the captain ordered, and the group started off.

"Where do ya think they're takin' us, Caje?" Kirby whispered, as they walked along.

"I don't...know," he answered, sweat pouring down his face. His leg was aching badly, but he pressed on. He had seen Kirby limping and the shot to his arm, and he was not about to complain.

"Shut. Up," the German behind them said, haltingly.

"Idiote," Kirby muttered mockingly, and promptly received a jab to the back.

"Be quiet, Kirby," Caje said under his breath. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

Kirby rolled his eyes, anger boiling inside him.

An hour later, they reached a large farm with a barn and a large house.

"Hans, Wilhelm. Take them to the barn and tie them," the captain said.

The Krauts herded their captives into the barn and pushed them roughly into a stall. Hans grabbed some rope that was hanging on a shelf and began tying the Americans. Hans roughly brought Kirby's wrist behind his back and Kirby stifled a groan. Wilhelm was not nearly as rough on Caje and even checked his leg, saying slowly, "I get. Doctor."

Hans, however, could not resist one more jab a Kirby. He leaned over and shook his arm so Kirby's chain jangled in front of him. Kirby impulsively kicked out and connected with the Kraut's leg, sending him crashing down. Hans slowly got to his feet and with a sinister grin, eyed the darkened bloodstain on Kirby's sleeve. He delivered a vicious kick to his arm and Kirby groaned. Hans laughed and would have kicked him again, but his comrade took his arm and whispered something to him. Hans hesitated, then nodded and they left.

Caje looked concernedly at Kirby, who was still wincing. "How bad's your arm?"

"It's jus' a scratch. Didn't bleed much...'til now." He could feel it running down his arm, but there was nothing he could do. "We gotta get outta here, Caje."

"I know," he replied, as they took in their surroundings. The afternoon sun provided a little light and they could make out a stall across from theirs. A giant, brown cow stood in it, staring at them intensely. Kirby tried to stand so he could see more of the barn, but his feet were bound securely. He soon gave up and sat quietly, suddenly exhausted.

"Think there could be a pitchfork in here?" Caje wondered aloud, as he worked to loosen his ropes. "Or somethin' to use as a weapon?"

"We could break the legs off the cow," Kirby mumbled with his eyes closed.

Caje stared at him. "Um, what did you say? Kirby, are you alright?"

Kirby gave a short laugh. "Would you wanna get busted inna head with a cow's leg?"

"Uh, no," Caje answered, slightly worried about his friend's odd behavior. "But how..."

"Or we could just pick up the cow. Throw it at 'em when they come in. Might be a little easier." He opened his eyes and saw Caje's worried face. "Oh for cryin' out loud, Caje. I'm kiddin'!"

Somewhat relieved, Caje laughed and said, "Oh well, it's an idea. If there's absolutely no other way. And I really hope there's another way." He paused. "Did you hear the one who tied me say he was going to get me a doc?"

Kirby nodded. "I don't trust them Kraut medics, though. Probably poison ya or somethin'." Eyeing Caje's leg, he added, "They'll probably chop it off. I wouldn't let 'em touch me if I was you."

Caje rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Kirby. You really know how ta make a guy feel better.

"Hey," he said excitedly a minute later. "I think I've got one of these ropes loose. Turn around here and help me."

Kirby scooted towards Caje until their backs were nearly touching. He fumbled with the Caje's ropes for several minutes until he had them undone. As Caje pulled them from his hands, they heard the door squeak open.

Wilhelm appeared with an older man in a medic's uniform. He knelt down by Caje and examined his leg. Though he knew he could not do much for the broken leg, he quickly cleaned the gash and wrapped a new bandage snugly around it. He looked at Caje. "O...K?" he asked. Caje nodded, being careful to keep his hands hidden.

"No. Move. Broken." The medic said and Caje nodded again. The Kraut moved over to Kirby, seeing his bloodied sleeve. The German motioned to Wilhelm and they untied Kirby's hands. The medic removed Kirby's shirt and examined his arm. "Flesh wound," he observed, almost to himself. Kirby eyed him suspiciously as the Kraut cleaned and tied a bandage around his arm. He removed the dirty bandage from around Kirby's head then cleaned and put a new dressing on it.

"It will hurt him to have his hands tied," the medic said, helping Kirby back into his shirt.

Wilhelm nodded and tied his right hand to a beam and left the barn.

"How's your arm?" Caje asked. "Looked like he did a pretty good job."

"I guess it's alright."

Caje smiled and produced his free hands. "Listen, Kirby, I can untie you and we can be outta here."

"How far do ya think you're gonna get with that leg? It's broke, Caje, ya know."

"I noticed," Caje said sarcastically. Working on his ropes, he answered, "I can get out of here. It's not too bad."

"Oh 'course it ain't too bad," Kirby muttered. "Was just a jeep that fell on it."

Caje ignored him as he finally got his feet loose, then quickly untied Kirby's hand and feet.

Kirby crawled around the stall and to the door and peered out the crack. One guard stood right in front and several more milled around outside. He sighed and muttered under his breath, "Why is everything so dang complicated?" He moved around to the back of the barn hoping there was a loose board that could provide an escape route. Sure enough, he found a board pushed further in. After giving it several tugs, it came off providing a hole large enough for them to squeeze through. Kirby replaced the board and crawled back to Caje. He told him what he had found and helped him to the hole in the back of the barn. Kirby removed the board and crawled through. He started to help Caje, but as he did, they heard German voices drawing closer. They froze, knowing they would soon be discovered. Caje pushed himself back in and reaching in his boot, produced his bayonet.

"Here, Kirby, go," he whispered. "You were right; I'll never make it."

"No, Caje, I cain't leave ya here," Kirby protested, but he took the knife. "C'mon," he pleaded. "Who knows what they'll do ta ya." The barn door creaked partway open.

"Kirby. Go!" Caje whispered urgently. "I'll be alright."

With one final, hesitant look, Kirby ran off into the woods. Caje propped the board over the hole and dragged himself back over to the stall. The door opened, revealing Hans and the captain. They walked over to him and immediately noticed something amiss.

"Where is the other one?" the captain demanded as Hans quickly looked around the barn.

"What do you mean?" Caje asked innocently. "Who?"

Hans pointed his gun at him. "Where is he? I will shoot you."

Caje smiled. "Ohhh, him. Yeah, he had a date to keep. The girl was real pretty. Couldn't refuse, ya know."

The captain angrily left the barn to sound the alarm. Hans scowled as he grabbed some more rope and bound Caje's hands and feet securely. Leaving him lying on his side, Hans left and slammed the barn door behind him. A Kraut came in and sat down against the wall, keeping his gun trained on Caje.

Saunders, Billy, and Doc followed the tire tracks for 30 minutes. They were sometimes going in circles and Doc said, "Maybe they were lost."

Saunders checked his watch. "Come on. We gotta get back. Turn around, Billy."

"Okay, Sarge." Suddenly something caught Billy's eye. "Hey, Sarge. Look up there. Do you see that?"

Saunders strained his eyes and caught sight of what had gotten Billy's attention. "Okay, we'll take a quick look."

Billy drove toward it. "Sarge, it's a jeep," he said loudly.

"Be quiet, Billy. We're in Kraut territory. I see it."

They quickly got out of their own jeep and slowly approached the wreck, afraid of what they might find. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw no one was in it, but Saunders stopped when he knelt by the driver's seat. A few red smudges were visible. "Blood," he said grimly.

"Hey, Sarge," Billy said standing beside him. "We don't know this is Caje and Kirby's jeep. I mean..."

"Yeah, I think we do." Doc had wandered over to the other side of the jeep. "There's a beret over here with US engraved on it. And a fair amount of blood."

Kirby took off as fast as his swollen ankle would allow once he realized Caje was not coming with him. He hated leaving him, but he had known all along Caje would not have gotten far with his broken leg. As he ran, Kirby thought about the last time they were captured and that awful Captain Steiner. They had been SS, but Kirby was pretty sure that didn't matter. Kirby figured he'd had it pretty easy, considering what the SS captain had done to some of them those few days. He wondered what Caje was feeling now, after his experience with Steiner. The scar was still slightly visible on his face and although Caje never mentioned it, Kirby knew it still bothered him sometimes.

Finally, Kirby had to pause for breath and leaned against a tree. His ankle was throbbing and he longed to take his boot off, but when he knelt down to look at, it was so swollen he knew he would never get it back on.

"Ain't much better off than Caje," he muttered aloud. "Where the heck am I even s'posed ta go?"

The sunlight was beginning to fade and he thought he heard a faint noise. His heart pounding, he ducked quietly behind some brush. A little bird hopped out of the brush and he sighed in relief, but decided he should start moving again. He began running, grimacing with every footfall.

*Might be better off a prisoner,* Kirby thought.

Caje was thinking the exact opposite at that moment. His wrists and ankles were aching where the ropes were. He would have liked to sit up, but he couldn't manage it by himself. Finally, he could stand it no longer.

"Hey, Kraut," he said. The man looked at him lazily. "Sit up. Help me sit up. Please."

The German ignored him for a moment, but then shrugged. Getting up, he helped Caje maneuver himself to a sitting position against the wall. Caje nodded his thanks as the German walked over to a hanging bucket and got himself some water. He looked at Caje and brought him a dipperful. Drinking it gratefully, Caje realized it was the first drink he'd had since the night before. When he finished, the German put the dipper back and relaxed against the wall to resume his watch. A few minutes later, the Kraut was snoring.

Caje worked for nearly an hour to loosen his ropes, but he eventually gave up. His leg throbbed and he decided to sleep, too. As he drifted off, he wondered about the rest of his squad. And Kirby...

Billy and Saunders ran to where Doc stood holding Caje's beret. Though it was muddy, they knew it had to be his.

Saunders looked around and saw signs of a struggle in the mud. "They've been captured," he said absently. They stood quietly for a minute before Billy asked, "What do we do, Sarge?"

Saunders hesitated. "We've got to get back," he decided. "Maybe we can come back later."

The three soldiers turned and dejectedly made their way back to their jeep, Doc still holding Caje's beret.

Kirby ran for several more minutes, until he was panting for breath and sat down by a bush. *Wish I had some water,* he thought. Kirby looked around and saw nothing but trees, but then he spotted a tiny clearing up ahead. He got to his feet and limped towards it cautiously. When he reached it, an open field stretched out before him with trees on either side. The setting sun glinted off of something in the distance and Kirby grinned in relief when he realized it was water. He started towards it, keeping close to the cover of the trees. The stream was farther away than it looked, but he finally reached it. He gratefully drank the cold water until he'd had his fill, then dozed off and on by the stream. An hour later, he shook himself awake and tried to think what to do.

"Guess I should just follow the creek," he said aloud.

Resignedly, he limped slowly beside the stream for two miles. Suddenly, voices reached his ears, and he froze. He couldn't tell if they were speaking English or German, so he ducked behind some reeds. His ankle throbbed unmercifully and he wondered how much farther he could go. The voices got louder and he could hear the German language spoken in low tones. Kirby stayed still as the two enemy soldiers passed and didn't move until he was sure they were gone. *Must be goin' the right way,* he thought. *If they were headin' back to their lines.*

He trudged on for two more hours, until he collapsed to the ground beside the creek, not really caring who found him. *Can't go any further.* His head ached and he thought his arm was bleeding again. He pressed down on his arm and dragged himself over to the relative cover of some plants growing by the water. Kirby reached down and untied his boot and breathed a ragged sigh of relief as he removed it. In less than a minute, he was asleep.

Caje woke up shivering several hours later and felt sweat rolling slowly down his face. In the darkness of the barn, he made out the dim outline of the guard still sitting there. Realizing he was very thirsty, he coughed trying to get the Kraut's attention. The German stirred, and Caje asked him for a drink.

"Water," he said, his voice raspy.

The Kraut stood and stretched, then walked over to the bucket of water to get the dipper. He returned to Caje and helped him drink.

The Kraut noticed his shivering and lifted the bandage on his leg. He frowned as Caje winced at the slight touch. "Doctor," he said, as he got up and left the barn.

Caje hoped he had really gone to get a doctor, because he knew his leg was getting worse.

Saunders went to Hanley's tent as soon as they reached their lines. He gave a casual salute to the Lieutenant, who returned it.

"Did you find them?"

Saunders shook his head. "No sir, but we found their jeep several miles off the road in Kraut territory. It was flipped and we found Caje's beret, so we know it was theirs. There was blood and signs of a struggle."

Worry clouded Hanley's face. "I'm sorry, Saunders. But I do have a recon mission for you." He led Saunders to a map on his desk. "Captain Jampel needs to know the strength of the Krauts in this area." He pointed to a shaded part of the map. "See if you spot any tanks or other special equipment. Take Nelson, Littlejohn, and Doc."

"Uh, Lieutenant? This shaded area is right past where we were this afternoon. Could we...?"

Hanley interrupted him. "Saunders, be back in 24 hours," he said, smiling slightly. "Any other information you might happen to...pick up...would be considered valuable, I'm sure."

Saunders grinned. "Thanks, Lieutenant."

"We almost back yet, Sarge?" Pvt. Johnny Daniels asked softly as he, Pvt. Joey Higgins, and Doc followed him along the creek.

They had been out on a night patrol and were now headed back to their lines in the early dawn light.

"Yeah," Sgt. Tim Brewer replied. "'Bout six miles. Take five 'cause I need some water. "

They stopped and the four soldiers refilled their canteens and relaxed against the creek bank.

"Hey," Sgt. Brewer whispered suddenly. "Did you guys here somethin'?"

They froze and Joey nodded. "Yeah, Sarge. I heard it, too."

"I just saw somethin' move over there, Sarge," said Johnny softly.

Sgt. Brewer motioned to Joey and cautiously they approached the brush the noise and movement seemed to come from. Another groan, louder, reached their ears and, they soon could make out the outline of a man. Taking out his lighter, Sgt. Brewer shined the flame toward the man.

"An American," Joey whispered.

"Hey, Doc," Sgt. Brewer called softly. "Come here."

The American they had found seemed to be asleep, but he was restless and had a bloody bandage around his head and arm. A trickle of blood seeped through the bandage on his arm. Fourth squad's medic ran up and when he knelt beside him the wounded man opened his eyes. He started and sat up quickly, fear crossing his face.

The medic put his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "It's alright," he said. "We're Americans." Relief washed over the wounded man's face, and he visibly relaxed.

Sgt. Brewer knelt beside him. "What's your name, soldier? What outfit are ya with?"

"Kirby," Kirby said, as the medic began checking him over. "I'm with 361st, King Company."

"We're with Love Company," the sergeant said.

As the medic changed the bandages on his head and arm, Kirby explained what had happened to him. "And s'now I gotta get some help for Caje," he said urgently, finishing the K-rations Johnny had offered him.

"It's about six miles back to where our lines are, Kirby," Brewer said. "K and L companies are supposed to be together. Let's get you back there, and your squad can figure out what to do. Can he walk, Doc?"

"No, Sarge," he answered, looking at Kirby's swollen ankle. "He's got an awful sprain. And he's too weak."

"I can walk," Kirby protested. He tried to get up, but his leg buckled and he sank back down. "Well maybe wit' a little help I can," he said sheepishly.

The group started off towards the American lines, Joey and the medic supporting Kirby between them.

It was an hour before Caje heard someone approaching. His guard and the medic that had helped him before walked in the barn and came up to the stall. Frowning when he saw Caje's sweaty face and his shivering, the Kraut medic knelt down and examined his leg. He cleaned and re-bandaged the now infected gash and looked at Caje.

"Surgery," he said. "Needs surgery."

Caje nodded as the medic took out two pills, and handed them to Caje along with water the other German had brought over. "For fever," he explained.

Turning to the guard, the medic spoke. "Untie him. He is too weak to go anywhere and he will go into shock soon. We can try to make him more comfortable since the captain refuses to move him to a hospital."

"No," the guard replied, shaking his head. "You know he said to leave him tied no matter what."

The medic looked at him angrily. "Do not tie his legs at least."

The guard nodded as they glanced down at the now sleeping American.

"Let's go. There is nothing more I can do for him."

When Saunders reached the area where his squad was bivouacked, Littlejohn jumped up.

"Where we goin', Sarge? Anything on Caje and Kirby? Billy filled me in."

"We have a recon mission," he replied as Billy and Doc walked up. "We're to scout around and report the strength of the Germans a couple miles into their territory."

"What about Caje and Kirby?" Littlejohn said.

"Hanley gave us 24 hours so we can use the extra time to look for them. Billy, get some rations and a couple extra rounds of ammo."

"Okay, Sarge," Billy replied, and as he turned to go, he nearly ran into Brockmeyer.

"Sorry, Billy," he apologized. "Sarge, the Lieutenant wants to see you. Something 'bout Kirby."

"Slow down, Private, and repeat that," Hanley said into the phone. "So you say you have Kirby at the field hospital?" He paused. "Okay, we'll be down there in a minute." He hung up as Saunders walked in.

"Brockmeyer said you wanted to see me. Something 'bout Kirby? Did they find him?"

"He's down at the field hospital. L Company's fourth squad just brought him in. I told them we'd be right down."

Although happy to hear Kirby had been found, Saunders realized Hanley had not said anything about Caje.

As Hanley grabbed his helmet and gun, Saunders asked, "Is he alright? And what about Caje?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out," he answered as they started for the hospital tent.

When they reached the opening, they could hear a familiar voice uttering loud protests.

"Ya gotta lemme outta here! I gotta talk ta my Lieutenant. Ouch!" Kirby's voice was almost a shriek.

"Private, please be still. Your Lieutenant is on his way. Now let me look at your ankle," came a woman's voice.

The nurse's voice seemed to calm him somewhat, but he was still muttering when Hanley and Saunders came into his view. As soon as Kirby saw them, he hopped off the cot and limped painfully to meet them. The nurse sighed in exasperation as a doctor walked up.

"Sarge," Kirby said loudly as he approached them "Lieutenant," he acknowledged respectfully. He tripped before he could say more and Hanley and Saunders caught him before he fell. They helped him over to the cot where the newly arrived doctor and the nurse were waiting.

"Young man, do not get up again!" the doctor ordered severely. "The nurse here thinks your ankle may be broken and you're just making it worse. Now sit still and let me look at it."

"Aanh, it ain't broke."

"KIRBY!" Hanley said, his voice matching the doctor's severe tone.

"Yessir," Kirby said meekly, realizing he was suddenly exhausted. "But Lieutenant. They got Caje. The Krauts, I mean. We gotta get back to 'im."

"You are not going anywhere," the doctor said, a bit kinder than before, but just as sternly. "I believe it is just a bad sprain, but you must stay off of it. Not to mention the bullet wound in your arm and the stitches you need in your head." Turning to Hanley he continued, "He needs to stay here for at least a week. Infection looks like it may be setting in in his arm."

Hanley nodded. "We'll see that he stays here, sir. But we do need to speak with him for a minute if that's alright."

"Certainly. I can stitch up his head when you're done." The doctor turned and left with the nurse and Kirby let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, Kirby," said Hanley. "Explain what happened. But first, is Caje alright?"

Kirby frowned. "I don't know, Lieutenant. I think his leg's broke and he's got an awful cut where the jeep fell on him. We got a splint on it when it first happened, but I don't know that it did much good. The Krauts sent a doc when we got to their place and he fixed it up some, but I'm pretty sure he needs surgery. It was all crooked like."

"Okay, Kirby," Hanley said. "Tell us what happened and where you were."

"Well, ta tell ya the truth, Lieutenant. I don't know exactly where we was," Kirby began. "See, we were runnin' a little bit late gettin' back 'cause Caje stayed in the shower for a whole hour this mornin'. I mean yesterday. I don't know. Whenever it was. Don't know what he was doin' in there..."

"Kirby, get to the point," Saunders interrupted.

"Sorry, Sarge. Anyway, so since we were runnin' s'late, I found this shortcut on a map so we'd get back on time. Caje agreed and I don't know how, but we got lost. Then in the middle of the woods, two of the tires blew. One after the other. The jeep was kinda the dumpy sort. Couldn't believe the guy let us have it 'cause..."

Hanley rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kirby caught the hint and quickly got back on subject. "So we changed one of the tires and I convinced Caje ta let me try and drive it. I did and it worked okay 'til the brakes went out and we crashed into a buncha trees." He decided not to add that if he had not been driving so fast, they would not have crashed. "Guess we's out for a few minutes and then we woke up under the jeep. I got out an' he tol' me how ta get the jeep offa his leg. It was bleedin' pretty bad, so I tried ta fix it up some. Then that lousy buncha Krauts came outta nowhere and took us prisoner. That's when I got shot."

He paused for a breath and an angry look passed over Saunders' face. "They just shot you?"

"Um well, they tried ta take my gold chain bracelet offa my wrist," he said, anger in his eyes. "My sister Ruthie gave it to me the day I left. I sorta punched the one that tried ta take it and caused a bit of a ruckus and I s'pose the Kraut captain felt he had ta shoot. He got the bracelet," he muttered.

Hanley tried to suppress a slight smile. "Go on, Kirby."

"They marched us for an hour an' then threw us in a barn. One a them Krauts wasn't too bad and sent one of their medics ta fix us up. Wasn't Doc or nothin'," Kirby added loyally. "Later we found a loose board and we were gonna try ta escape, but after I was out, the Krauts started to come back to the barn and Caje covered for me so I could get away." Respect for Caje was evident in his tone as he talked. "I ran as far's I could, but this stupid ol' ankle finally wouldn't lemme go any farther, so I fell asleep and woke up ta that squad all around me. Like ta scared me ta death. I was only six miles away from here, but if they hadn't of found me, don't know what woulda happened."

He paused. "That's it. Now we gotta get Caje, Sarge. His leg was pretty bad. Ya cain't trust them Kraut docs too much," he muttered.

"I know, Kirby," Saunders said. "Do you think you can point out where you were on a map?"

"Yeah," Kirby answered. "But lemme go with ya."

"Kirby, you heard what the captain said," Hanley replied. "I know you're worried, but just show Saunders where you were. He's taking the rest of the squad out on a recon near where I think you were."

Kirby nodded grudgingly as he began to study the map. A couple of minutes later he pointed to a spot on it and said, "This is the road we turned off, so I guess this is the farm we were at."

"Okay, Kirby," Saunders said. "We're going out right now. Sit tight and we'll be back soon."

As he and Hanley turned to leave, Littlejohn, Billy, McCall (who had been several beds down recovering from a shoulder wound), and Doc rounded a corner and approached Kirby's bed.

Grins split their faces as soon as they saw their missing comrade.

"Where ya been, Kirby?" McCall questioned, grinning.

"How ya feelin'?" Doc asked, seeing his bandages.

Kirby smiled. "I'm alright, Doc. Just some scratches."

"We'll bring Caje back, Kirby," Littlejohn assured him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Okay, men," Hanley said. "You've got a mission. Let's go."

Saying their goodbyes, the squad filed out, leaving Kirby alone to face the nurse and the needle.

When Caje awoke sometime later, he was shivering despite the warm temperature of the barn. Looking around, he realized it must be morning. A new guard had replaced the other Kraut and he was still sleeping. Caje shifted, trying to sit up, and almost cried out from the pain it caused in his leg. Finally, though, he managed to sit up, desperately wishing for the pack of cigarettes the Krauts had taken from him.

*Not that I could light one,* he thought, realizing his hands were still tied. *Don't know how they think I'd get out of here. Fly maybe?* He almost laughed at the image that conjured, but quickly sobered. It had been hours since Kirby had gone and he hoped he had gotten back to their lines. A wave of pain shot through his leg and Caje tensed. He was starting to feel sick; he guessed partly from his leg and also from having not eaten since early in the morning the day before.

Caje sat alone with his thoughts, until the Kraut stirred and stretched. Relieved it was not Hans, Caje decided to chance that he was one of the relatively humane Krauts.

"Hey," he said softly. "Food. Can I have some food?"

The Kraut looked at Caje a long time before answering and a look of anger passed over his face. "You," he said. "You think I will give you food? Ha." He came closer and squatted by Caje. "I hate you Americans." The German grabbed Caje by the lapels and shook him. "My brother was killed in the last battle."

"I'm sorry," Caje croaked, unable to think of anything else to say.

The Kraut gave a short laugh and released Caje. "You think that helps him any?"

He got up and left the barn angrily. Pain along with nausea washed over Caje and he slumped to the floor.

Kirby lay fuming and frustrated on his cot. They had just finished stitching up the gash on his head, he had a clean bandage around his arm, and he was lying in a warm bed. All he could think about, however, was Caje lying alone in the barn. Kirby knew he did not know much about medicine, but he knew Caje was bad.

*They've only been gone about 15 minutes,* he thought. "I can catch up and help 'em. Who are ya kiddin'? Ya couldn't get a mile. I can't jus' lay here and wonder what's goin' on."

Anxiety over his friend soon won out over rationalism. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Kirby slipped out of the bed and grabbed his boots. Thankfully, someone had placed them beside his bed because he'd had no idea where they were. He painfully pulled them on and crept out of the hospital tent.

As he limped to where his squad was bivouacked, the events of the last two days caught up to him. Kirby leaned against a brick wall to catch his breath, but then he collapsed to the ground.

"How much farther, Sarge?" Billy asked as they trekked through the woods.

"About 8 more miles from the looks of the map," Saunders replied. "Let's take five."

They had been traveling for two hours already, and still had at least two more hours to go before they reached the place where they could find out the Germans' strength. So far, they had not run into any German patrols and they hoped their luck would last.

"Alright, saddle up," Saunders ordered after their rest.

They got up and Billy took the point. Saunders followed, then Doc, with Littlejohn bringing up the rear. For an hour they travelled without incident until gunfire erupted, shattering the silence of the early morning.

"Hit it," Billy cried as he fell to the ground behind some conveniently placed rocks, clutching his thigh. He had been walking several feet ahead of the rest and was now pinned down. All he could do was make himself as small as possible and wait.

"Doc, hold still," Saunders shouted, knowing the medic would want to tend to Billy as soon as possible. "He got it in the leg. We'll have him out in a minute." *I hope,* he added to himself.

"Littlejohn," he yelled. "I'm gonna try to flank 'em. Cover me!"

"You got it, Sarge," Littlejohn answered.

Littlejohn fired a rapid burst as Saunders quickly worked his way through the trees until he was within throwing distance of the Krauts. Hidden behind a tree, Saunders took a grenade out of his jacket and pulled the pin. He threw it as hard as he could and ducked as the blast took out the four Germans. Cautiously, he raised his head and waited a full minute, making sure there was no movement. Finally, he crawled from his hiding place and moved toward the former machine gun nest. Littlejohn joined him as Doc ran to Billy. When Saunders and Littlejohn were satisfied the Germans were dead, they walked over to Billy and Doc.

"How is he, Doc?" Littlejohn asked worriedly.

"He'll be okay, Littlejohn," the medic answered. "It's just a graze, but it bled purty good there for a minute."

"Sorry, Sarge," Billy said guiltily. "The radio got it."

"It's okay, Billy," Saunders replied. "Can he walk, Doc? We gotta get outta here."

"Yeah, he can. Let me finish bandagin' it up, though. Almost done."

A couple of minutes later they were on their way again, with Saunders at the point and Doc supporting Billy. An hour later they reached the hill that Saunders could look over to see the strength of the German forces.

"Okay, hold up," he said quietly. "Stay here and I'll be back in 20."

Saunders walked on to the crest of the hill and quickly jotted down the statistics of the Germans.

He returned a few minutes later. "Let's go," he whispered. "The farm should be a couple miles ahead."

Half an hour later, he called a halt. "Okay, the farm should be just ahead. Littlejohn and I will go on and see if there's any possibility of getting Caje out without being seen. Billy, Doc. Move up with us a little ways, but as soon as we can see the barn, I want you both to stay hidden. Billy, cover us and if we need you, Doc, wait 'til I signal you to come. Got it?"

All three nodded. "Let's go," Saunders said quietly.

Five minutes later, they could see the barn through the trees.

"There it is, Sarge," Littlejohn whispered.

"Okay, keep quiet." He motioned to Billy and Doc to stay and he and Littlejohn moved up towards the barn. One Kraut guard was standing by the back of the building. They crept closer and at the very edge of the woods they came to a stop, 25 feet from the barn. They watched as the guard looked around, then sat down and leaned against the barn. His head began to nod and three minutes later he was snoring softly.

Saunders motioned to Littlejohn and they quietly sneaked up to where the unfortunate Kraut sat dozing. Covering his mouth, Littlejohn quickly took his life. Saunders found the opening and they crawled through, dragging the dead Kraut behind them. They covered him with some hay and Saunders walked over to the stalls Kirby had told him about, while Littlejohn kept watch through the crack in the door.

Saunders came around the stall door and froze. "Oh God, Caje..." he whispered.

McCall walked over from his bed to the section where Kirby was. When he reached the bed where Kirby should have been, he stopped, puzzled. It was empty. A doctor walked by and McCall stopped him.

"Uh, sir? Do you know where a Private William Kirby is?"

"Isn't he right...oh no."

The doctor hurriedly walked over to the small nurses' station. "Lt. Evans," he questioned the nurse who had been tending to Kirby. "Have you seen Private Kirby? The loud one."

"Why no, Captain. I just went by there 20 minutes ago and he was still there," she replied. "He looked angry, but he was still there."

"He was the one who wanted to go after his friend, wasn't he?"

The nurse nodded.

"Can you manage here, Lieutenant? I'm going to look around outside for him; he couldn't have gotten far. Send one of the orderlies to notify his Lieutenant. "

"Yes, sir."

The doctor turned and walk back to Kirby's bed where the soldier still stood, a concerned look on his face.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"McCall, sir. Private."

"You feel up to looking around for your friend outside?" the doctor asked.

McCall nodded. "Yes sir. I'm supposed ta get outta here this afternoon, anyway."

"Let's go, then," the captain said as they walked out into the night.

Hanley was bent over a stack of papers when a hospital orderly rushed in and saluted.

"At ease," the Lieutenant said. "What is it?"

"One of your soldiers, Private Kirby, has disappeared. Captain would like you to come down there."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you, sir," the man said as he saluted, then left the tent.

*I should've known he'd try something like this,* Hanley thought as he got up.

"Brockmeyer, I guess you heard."

"Yessir," the runner replied.

"Be back in a while. Hold things down here."

Saunders knelt down next to the unconscious Caje, still leaned up against the wall. Sweat was running down his face and neck and he was shivering uncontrollably as a trickle of blood ran down his leg. Saunders gently moved him so he was lying down and in a more comfortable position. Seeing Caje's hands still bound, he angrily untied them. Caje stirred at the movement.

"Kirby," he whispered. "That you?"

"Caje, it's Saunders. We're gonna get you outta here."

"Okay, Sarge," he said, fading out again.

"How is he?" Littlejohn asked.

"Not good," Saunders replied tensely. "Go get Doc."

"Okay," Littlejohn said with one final look out the door. "Wait, Sarge. There's a Kraut movin' over here."

"Just one?" Saunders asked.

Littlejohn nodded.

"Okay, get over here. We'll surprise him."

They hid behind the stall and the door creaked open. The Kraut entered the barn, and as he rounded the stall carrying a box of German rations, Saunders rose up in front of him. Littlejohn stood behind him, and whipped his hand over the Kraut's mouth.

"English?" Saunders asked.

The German nodded.

"Not a sound or you're dead," Saunders whispered harshly.

He nodded again fearfully.

"Littlejohn, can you get Caje? We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, Sarge. Sure you want me to let him go?"

Saunders moved forward threateningly with his gun pointing at the Kraut. "I got him."

Littlejohn hesitantly released his hold and gently picked up Caje. The injured man groaned softly, but did not awaken. They walked to the hole in the barn and he carefully laid Caje down and scooted through. As Littlejohn was about to pull Caje through, German voices sounded, coming towards the barn.

They froze and they Kraut whispered to Saunders, "I will get them away."

Before he could stop him, the Kraut was at the barn door. Saunders leapt to his feet and stood beside him, listening as the Kraut spoke in German.

"Go get the doctor. The American is very bad," their prisoner said.

"The captain said he is to have no doctor," came another voice.

"I will not be held responsible for a dead prisoner. Get him and sneak him in. I will take responsibility for anything that happens with the captain."

"We will try to get him."

The Kraut closed the door and watched to make sure they were leaving. "I tell them to get doctor for the American. They will be gone a long time," he whispered. "They are very slow and how do you say...lazy."

"You better hope so," Saunders said. "Let's go."

They walked back over to the hole and Saunders picked up Caje's feet as Littlejohn pulled him through. The Kraut was next, and then Saunders. Littlejohn picked up Caje, and they quickly rejoined Doc and Billy.

"Sorry, Doc," Saunders said as Littlejohn laid Caje down and Doc bent over him. "Ran into some trouble."

A minute later, Doc looked up at Saunders. "It don't look good, Sarge. The cut's infected and the broken bone has probably already started to grow back together. He needs a hospital and surgery soon as possible."

Saunders nodded and looked up, seeing Littlejohn already working on a litter. "Doc, you and the Kraut'll carry him and Littlejohn, you help Billy. We gotta make time. I'll take the point." He looked at Doc. "Finished?"

"Just about," he replied as he tied a bandage around Caje's leg. "Don't know why it's still bleedin', but I've 'bout got it stopped. There, all set."

Littlejohn and Doc placed Caje carefully on the litter and the wounded man's eyes fluttered open. "Doc," he said softly.

"Yeah, Caje, it's me. Lay still now. I'm gonna give ya some morphine 'cause it's gonna be a rough trip."

"Doc, is Kirby...okay?" Caje asked.

Doc grinned as he gave Caje the shot. "He's fine. A bit scratched up, but okay. Nurses had ta hold him down ta keep 'im from comin' with us back here ta get you. A doctor, who was a captain, was yellin' at him so loud, I heard it clean outside the hospital tent."

Caje smiled slightly, before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

After searching the area around the field hospital fruitlessly, the captain asked McCall if he knew where Kirby's squad was bivouacked.

"They brought me straight to the hospital, so I haven't actually been to where we're set up, but I think I can find it," McCall answered.

"Okay, Private, how's the shoulder?"

"It's fine, sir."

"Alright then, lead the way."

Hanley joined them just then. "I just heard. No sign of him yet?"

The captain shook his head. "No. We were just headed to their quarters."

They followed McCall until he stopped just short of the tent. "There he is," he said urgently, spotting Kirby slumped against the brick wall.

They hurriedly walked over and knelt beside him. Sweat beaded his face and he looked to just be sleeping, but he did not stir when the Lieutenant bent and picked him up easily. They quickly went back to the field hospital and Hanley placed him gently back in his bed as two nurses came to assist.

"Get those IVs back in him," the captain said anxiously. "He needs those fluids. He's dehydrated and his arm's infected. Get that boot off of his ankle."

"Alright, take five," Saunders said. "Littlejohn, check behind us."

After moving as fast as possible for over an hour, they gratefully relaxed as they waited for Littlejohn.

"How is he?" Saunders asked, pulling out a cigarette as Doc bent over the restless Caje.

Doc shook his head. "He's burnin' up, Sarge. He's in shock and he ain't gettin' any better. We gotta get 'im back."

"We'll go as soon as Littlejohn's back."

"Hey, Billy," Doc said, turning to the young soldier. "Lemme take a look at your leg while we have a minute."

As Doc checked on Billy, Littlejohn came back. "It's clear, Sarge."

"Okay. Finished, Doc?"

"Yeah, Sarge."

"Littlejohn, switch places with Doc for a while," Saunders ordered. "Let's move."

"Have you heard anything from Saunders?" Hanley asked when he returned an hour later.

"No, sir. Not a thing," Brockmeyer answered. "Did you find Kirby, sir?"

Hanley nodded. "Yes, he's back in bed. He was going to take off after Saunders." He shook his head. "Fool thing to do."

"Probably not to him."

Hanley looked at Brockmeyer in surprise. Brockmeyer looked a little surprised himself at the words he had spoken.

"Sorry, sir," he said, embarrassed. "I was just thinkin' out loud."

Hanley smiled, thoughtfully. "I guess you're right though, Corporal. I guess you're right."

"Only about a mile to go," Saunders said as they got up from a brief rest. "Littlejohn, take the point. Doc, help Billy and I'll get the stretcher with the Kraut."

"Sarge," Caje groaned, as he twisted on the litter.

"I'm right here, Caje. Take it easy," Saunders said softly. "We're almost there."

Doc leaned over Caje, then looked at Saunders. "We better get movin', Sarge.

"Sir," Brockmeyer said quietly. "Lt. Hanley, Saunders is back."

Hanley shook himself awake. "What did you say, Corporal?"

"Saunders is back. They're over at the field hospital with Caje," Brockmeyer explained. "Littlejohn ran over here and said Saunders would be here as soon as Caje and Billy were taken care of. They got a prisoner, too."

"Thanks, Corporal," Hanley said, getting up. "Get some sleep."

"Thank you, sir. I will."

When Hanley reached the tent, he met Saunders and Littlejohn coming out.

"Oh hi, Lieutenant. I was just comin' over to report in," Saunders said wearily. "Sorry 'bout the radio. Ran into some trouble. But I got the information Captain Jampel needed. And a prisoner."

"I know, Saunders," Hanley replied, taking the paper the sergeant offered. "How's Caje? And Billy?"

"They just took Caje back to surgery because his leg was broken pretty badly," Saunders answered. "The doctor said he thought we got him here in time." He paused and added angrily, "He hadn't been fed either."

Littlejohn answered the Lieutenant about Billy. "He got hit, sir, in the leg. He'll be okay though."

"Okay. Where's Doc?" Hanley asked.

"We went to check on Kirby and the nurse asked Doc if he could stay with him for a minute. She said something about someone having to keep an eye on him at all times," Saunders said, looking at Hanley questioningly.

Hanley smiled a little. "He decided to join you, but he collapsed outside your squad's tent. The doctor, McCall, and I found him and brought him back."

"Guess I should have known he'd do something like that."

"Well get some rest, both of you," Hanley said as they nodded.

Doc yawned as he sat down in the chair the nurse had provided. *Wonder what he did to get nurse watchin' him 'round the clock,* he thought, grinning.

Just then, Kirby stirred and opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw the medic sitting beside him. "Doc?" he said.

"Yeah, it's me," Doc replied smiling. "Nurse asked me ta sit with ya 'til she got back."

"Oh," Kirby said. Suddenly, he sat up. "Did ya get him, Doc? Caje. Is he alright?"

"Take it easy, Kirby," he said. "Yeah, he's in surgery now, but they think he'll be okay."

Kirby visibly relaxed and sank back down into the bed. "Thanks, Doc. For bringin' 'im back, I mean."

"Say, Kirby," Doc said somewhat slyly. "What did you do? You look a lot worse than when we left. A little worn out, maybe."

"Aanh, Doc, ya know these hospitals," Kirby said.

"And we know these soldiers who disobey orders, don't we, Kirby?"

Hanley's voice startled them both. Kirby reddened and Doc look surprised.

"How are you feeling now, Kirby?" Hanley asked.

"Uh fine, sir," Kirby answered nervously. "Just fine."

Hanley gave him a stern look. "I trust you won't be leaving again until you are formally discharged?"

"Oh no, sir. No reason for me to leave now," Kirby answered innocently.

Hiding a smile at this latest smart remark, Hanley turned and left.

"You tried ta come after us didn't ya?" Doc asked in disbelief. "That was a crazy thing..."

"I know, I know, Doc," Kirby said. "So it was stupid. Can't do nothin' 'bout it now."

Doc smiled a little. "Well ya got a nurse with ya all the time watchin' you."

Kirby lit up. "She pretty?"

"Well the one that just left was, but I think she went to get a replacement." Doc paused. "Uh-oh, Kirby. She got a replacement alright."

A rather large, rather evil looking nurse appeared at the head of Kirby's bed. "Hello, young man," she said in a gravelly voice. "I'm going to be right around here watching you to make sure you do not pull another stunt like the one this morning. Have I made myself clear?"

"Uh, y-yes. Quite clear."

"YES, what?" she bellowed.

"Yes, sir...I mean ma'am, Lieutenant," Kirby said, eyes wide.

She turned and went to the next bed as Kirby looked at Doc pleadingly. "Uh, ya wanna stay here, Doc? I mean it's pretty nice in here and..."

"No, thanks, Kirby," Doc said laughing. "I'm outta here."

Kirby tried again, but Doc just walked away, still laughing.

When Caje awoke, he looked around, confused. *Where am I?* he wondered. He saw some nurses bustling around and realized he must be in a hospital. Turning to look to his right, he saw Doc sitting between him and the next bed.

"Well howdy, Caje," Doc said, grinning. "You been sleepin' for a couple days. Didn't think you were ever gonna wake up."

Caje smiled slightly as a nurse walked up. "You're awake," she smiled, checking his IV bottles. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, ma'am," Caje replied. "Kinda hungry."

"I'll see what I can do. The doctor will be by later to look at your leg." She smiled again and left.

"How'd I get here, Doc? And Kirby. How is he?"

Doc smiled and pointed at the bed on the other side of him. "Kirby's right there. Fourth squad brought him in here the other night with an awful sprained ankle, infected arm, and a concussion. He showed the Sarge on a map about where you were."

"A map? Kirby showed him on a map and you still found me?" Caje muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Doc asked.

"Nothin', Doc. Sorry. Go on."

"He snuck off after us when they wouldn't give him permission to go with us," Doc continued. "But he didn't get very far. Hanley and McCall found him and brought him back here. Hanley gave us a recon mission to do on the way ta find you. Billy's a few beds down - we ran into some Krauts on the way and he got hit in the leg. He'll be okay though." Doc paused for a breath. "Anyway, when we got to the barn, you were in pretty bad shape. Sarge took one of the Krauts ta help us carry ya back."

"Oh," was all Caje said, surprised so much had happened that he did not remember.

"Hey, that reminds me," Doc said, reaching in his pocket. "The Kraut we brought back. Name was Wilhelm or somethin'. He gave Sarge Kirby's bracelet ta give back to him. Sarge came by earlier, but you were both sleepin' so he gave it to me. I gotta leave now, so you wanna give it to him?"

Caje took the bracelet and smiled. "He'll be happy ta get it back. Thanks, Doc. Hey can you set it in his bed so he sees it when he wakes up?"

Doc laughed, setting it right on Kirby's chest. "Glad you're back, Caje. I'll probably be by later."

"See you."

The nurse brought him some food and he ate hungrily, and Kirby stirred as Caje was finishing his meal. Immediately, he turned to his left and saw Caje was awake and eating.

"Hey, Caje, ol' buddy," he said grinning. "How ya doin'? Ya been sleepin' for days."

"Tryin' ta put off hearing the sound of your voice, Kirby," Caje said, a smile playing across his face.

"Oh ya know ya couldn't live without me."

"Ha," Caje muttered, just loud enough for Kirby to hear. "Sure like to try."

Kirby pretended to look hurt. "Ya won't never get the chance if I got any say in it," he said smugly.

"I hope not," Caje replied seriously. "Thanks, Kirby. For everything."

"Oh shoot, Caje," Kirby said, shifting uncomfortably. "Wasn't nothin'. Anybody coulda done it."

"Not just anybody," Caje replied. "But really, thank you."

Kirby nodded. "What I'm here for. Just forget it." Suddenly he cried out. "Hey, my chain! How'd it get here?"

"Sarge brought back a prisoner, that Wilhelm, and he must have gotten it from Hans. He gave it to the Sarge."

Kirby grinned, snapping it on his wrist. "Guess that Wilhelm wasn't too bad."

Neither said anything for a few minutes until Caje spoke again. "Kirby?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we get a pass, do me a favor?"

"Sure, Caje. Anything."

"Don't take a shortcut."

A few minutes passed before Kirby broke the silence. "Caje?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we get a pass, do me a favor?"

"Sure, Kirby."

"Don't take a hour-long shower. Cause I still can't figure out what the..."

"Kirby. Shut up."

The End


End file.
